Hundred (Item)
|Hyaku Busō|lit. "One Hundred Arms"}} are a number of different colored crystals that Slayers uses to fight against Savages. Possible_Hundred1.jpg|Possible Hundred Forms 01 Possible_Hundred2.jpg|Possible Hundred Forms 02 Possible_Hundred3.jpg|Possible Hundred Forms 03 Possible_Hundred4.jpg|Possible Hundred Forms 04 Description Hundred are items made from the variable stones, which came from the same meteorites that came alongside all the Savages. Its name comes from them being able to manifest a hundred different weapons per person, as well as being the only weapons able to harm the Savage. The colors and shapes of a Hundred, while in their inactive states sometimes varies, however, they are still shaped like diamonds. There is also a select group that are compatible with a Hundred known as Slayers. As such, those who possess a much higher compatibility rate are able to pull out the power of their Hundred far more instinctively than others. Among that group, there are individuals referred to as Variants, people infected with the savage virus and has a 100% reaction with their Hundred. In order to activate ones' Hundred, a Slayer must hold it in their hands and fill it with the desire to fight, then they must call out "Hundred On". Once activated they manifest as if digitized on to the Slayer ready for combat. Given the name itself, there are many types of Hundred types in existence. There are two stages of activation for a Hundred: |Hadaka Busō|lit. "Bare Armament"}}: This is the natural activation of a Hundred, which manifests their own weapon and armor that covers parts of their body using a small portion of their Sense Energy to manifest. |Zenshin Busō|lit. "Full Armament"}}: The full activation of ones' Hundred, which manifests a full-bodied armor that covers their entire body instead of just parts of it using all their Sense Energy to manifest. This grants them a far greater increase in power than using the Bare Armament, however, the number of Slayers able to use this is rare due to how difficult it is to control as well as the strain that it puts on them. Hundred Types Chevalier Type Chevalier-Type Hundreds are ones based on various warriors who wield weapons meant for close to mid-range combat. Slayers among this type normally fight on the frontlines as either Vanguards, Tanks, and/or Finishers. *Hien *Kuroukashisu *Red Glory *Death Star *Hokuto Kai (Faux) *Ryuuga Dragoon Type Dragoon-Type Hundreds are ones based on projectile-based weapons able to fire off beams to attack enemies at mid to long-range combat. Slayers among this type fights in the Middle or Rearguard. However, a drawback of this type since the beams emitted from their weapon drops due to the friction with air, dust, dirt and so on. *Alisterion *Drag Red *Darkness Queen Innocence Type Innocence-Type Hundred is a unique type that belongs solely to Emilia Gudenburg alone and she is able to alter its type at will making it typeless. As such, Emilia is able to alter her position on the battlefield if needed. *Arms Shroud Arsenal type Aresenal-Type Hundreds are ones based around chain-based weapons that are able to wrap around their opponents. *Everlasting *Orochimaru *Dedicated Heart Martial Art Type Martial Art-Type Hundreds is based on close-quarters combat wielding weapons on their various limbs such as their arms and legs. *Strike Beast *Val Beck Long Shooter Type Long Shooter-Type Hundreds is based on long-range combat similar to Dragoon Types, but it is considered a generic one. It takes time to both inject their energy into it and to take aim thus making it less effective. *Stronghold Tamer Type Tamer-Type Hundreds is rare among other types and are able to summon various kinds of animals to fight on their behalf. *Silver Blitz Phalanx Type Phalanx-Type Hundreds is based on close to mid-range combat and appears to be based on using weapons such as long spears. *Midgard Schlange *Kuroukashisu *Lily Franca Field Type Field-Type Hundreds are ones based on defense and support, as well as being able to form a barrier around a certain area. Slayers among this type are based on support aside from offense like others. *Fairy Fairy Tale Crusher Type Crusher-Type Hundreds are ones based on great offensive strikes that have shown to be able to crush the shell of a savage. *Orthros Liberio *Tudor Rose *Lion King Dancer Type Dancer-Type Hundreds are ones that seem to be based on speed. *Duo Varga Fortune Type Fortune-Type Hundreds is a unique Hundred used by Karen Kisaragi and is able to summon a number of armaments using her six cards. *Divine Card Trace Type Trace-Type Hundred is a unique Hundred that takes form as the artificial eye of Nesat Olfred, which is similar to the Innocence-Type and can replicate another person's Hundred, however, she can't use is whenever like Arms Shroud. *Truth Eye Battle Shooter Type Battle Shooter-Type Hundreds are long-ranged weapons similar to Dragoons and Long Shooters, however, these are based on normal pistols and handguns instead of rifles and cannons. *Def Leopard Kicker Type Kicker-Type Hundreds are rare Hundreds, which takes form as armor covering their legs and are utilized in a manner akin to athletes like soccer players, as well as being mostly used to release energy orbs via kick. *Trick Star Rider Type Rider-Type Hundreds are unique Hundreds, which combines a Phalanx and Tamer Hundreds, usually forming an animal that the Slayer rides on top of while forming a spear. *Red Chariot Trivia *Hundreds are referred to as Century Arms in the English dubbed, which is another word for one-hundred, however, this is based on the period of one-hundred years and not the one-hundred weapons that can be formed using them. **To activate English dubbed, to activate a Hundred, it requires to vocal activation of Hundred On Go. Category:Terminology Category:Hundreds Category:Items